The Power In Music
by Simplicity-12
Summary: Oneshot. Aelita hasn't seen Odd in over 10 years, but will all of that change when a new band comes as an opening act for Blink 182? OddxAelita


**Well, yes. I've decided to try it. I've read a bunch of Oneshots lately and I figured, what the hell I guess I'll write one! So here it is, an OddxAelita little Oneshot**

It had been nearly 10 years since I had seen his face, yet I thought of him every waking moment of my existence. Never once have I ceased to imagine the thought of his tall blond hair with that ridiculous purple splotch, his magnificent facial properties, or his svelte, yet firm structure. It had been nearly 10 years, and not a word from him.

One night, May 24th to be exact, an old friend of whom I had not spoken to in 5 or so years called me.

"Hi, Aelita!" her voice hadn't changed a bit.

"Yumi? Oh my! How are you?" I squealed. I was so happy to hear from her.

"I'm wonderful! Ulrich and I, yes we're still dating, were wondering if you would like to go with us to a concert! You in?" she knew how much I loved music.

"Well, it depends! Who is the main event?" I was just making sure it wasn't some heavy metal band.

"Well as you know, Blink 182 is getting back together, and we bought tickets for their Reunion Concert! My cousin, Bethany, was going to go with us, but she caught the flu at the last minute. So I figured I would ask my best friend!" It took me a moment to regain my posture. After all of these years, I was still close with her.

"Well yes! I would love to go! Do you know anything about the opening acts?" I asked

"Nope. I looked on the internet and it said that it was a brand new band. They call themselves 'An Odd Kiwi'. Strange isn't it?" The thought of him never ceased.

"Wow, now doesn't that sound familiar?" I sarcastically asked.

"Man I miss that kid! Where is he anyway?"

"I'm not sure. But I would loose an arm and a leg to see him. Wouldn't you?" I asked. Yumi replied with a slight chuckle and agreed. She said that she and Ulrich had an outing to attend, so she had to get off of the phone. I'm happy for them. They deserve each other. I guess I just don't deserve anyone. I thought I belonged with Jeremie. He was attending a college in America, the police called 2 years later to tell us that he had been shot in an ally by an LA street gang. I never even got to tell him goodbye…

The only other individual I've ever had a relationship interest with was Odd. He was always there for me, from risking his life on Lyoko to the simple things like picking me up when I fell in the snow. I thought he would always be there. I suppose…I was wrong.

**2 Weeks Later:**

Yumi had called me earlier that day to inform me that she would meet me at Chez Pierre. I took it that we would be eating, but she then told me that we would just be meeting there because it was halfway between my house and hers. Strange, she knows where I live.

"Aelita!" Ulrich and Yumi called in unition as I found my way inside of the eatery. Yumi, being her usual bubbly self, ran to me, engulfing me in her arms. I didn't protest, I just hugged her back. It's not like I didn't want to hug my best friend, right? Ulrich tried to stay calm, yet he had a huge grin that could make The Grinch bust into laughter.

"Hey guys! How are you?" I asked. I already pretty much knew what they were feeling, but I asked anyway to make conversation.

"We're fine now that you're here! I was getting antsy." Ulrich said with his signature cool guy smile. Not to say that Ulrich wasn't good looking when we were younger, but now he was model material.

"Well now that I'm here, let's head for the concert, shall we?" now I was the one getting antsy.

"Alright come on, then." Ulrich said as he held the door open. It seemed as if Yumi had taught him some manners over the years.

"Thank you, Ulrich." I said and smiled at him. He returned the smile and rubbed my head gently. He used to do this to me all the time when were at Kadic.

In the car, there wasn't any silence at all. Yumi and I were buzzing about how cute Tom DeLonge (lead singer and guitarist for Blink 182) was. Ulrich just drove and ignored us, which is typical for a male. I was surprised that he didn't flare up like he used to when Yumi said anything about another guy, but I guess it was reasonable considering Tom DeLonge is a married man and famous.

The drive took about two hours, but eventually we got to the Paris Amphitheatre.

"Wow, Yumi look at how big this place is!" I exclaimed. The Amphitheatre was about 100 feet high, which is a lot higher that it seems.

"I know, right? Hey, Ulrich, I dare you to climb to the top!" Yumi teased. Everyone knew about Ulrich's vertigo.

"You would just love to see me piss my pants, wouldn't you?" he said flatly. Yumi laughed and I tried to imagine that without busting in laughter myself. It didn't work.

About 45 minutes passed before the Opening Act showed up on stage. They were setting up their equipment while the stage manager was checking the microphone.

"Check 1,2,3 check check 1,2,3." I saw him nod towards someone offstage before he jumped off the stage and walked to the back. Suddenly everyone got extremely quite as a loud speaker came on.

"Are you ready to Rock…and…ROLL?" suddenly the entire crowd hyped up and started cheering. I found it rather peculiar why they would call a type of music 'Rock and Roll' but I dismissed the thought so I could enjoy my night.

Smoke started to fill the room; I feared that it would make it difficult to breath, but I realized that it was only dry ice. My nerves settled a little. I had never been to a concert, besides those at Kadic, so I had no idea what to expect.

"Give it up for An Odd Kiwi!" the man on the loud speaker said.

Directly afterwards, the band members came up and bowed while their names were being displayed on the two projector screens to the right and left of the stage. The first was the lead singer, James Matias. 2nd was the drummer, Matthew Swanson. 3rd was the bassist, Miles Krovolski. And last was the one that shocked me the most. Backup singer and lead guitarist, Odd Della Robbia… I looked to Yumi and Ulrich.

"Wow, he always said he'd make it big one day." Ulrich said, dazed by what he was seeing.

"So this is what he's been doing this whole time! I never would've guessed!" Yumi screamed. I think she was just as enthusiastic about seeing Odd as I was. The lead singer suddenly spoke up.

"I never thought that our first actual gig would be with this many people! But I guess it works, right?" the crowed cheered for him. My female intuition tells me all of the girls cheered; not so much the guys. I must admit, he was very handsome.

"Well, ya know. I got into a fight a few weeks ago with someone, and I just wanted them to shut up! You know what I'm sayin? So I wrote this song!" he turns around and tells the band to start.

_(Lead)_

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

_(Lead and Odd)_

_You think you know!_

_(Lead)_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

_(Lead and Odd)_

_It seems like every day_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_(Chorus)_

_(Lead)_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_(Odd)_

_Don't wanna hear it!_

_(Lead)_

_Get out, get out, get out!_

_(Odd)_

_Get out of my way!_

_(Lead)_

_Step up, step up, step up!_

_(Odd)_

_You'll never stop me!_

_(Lead and Odd)_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

Odd had the most beautiful I had ever heard. It felt as if every time he sang, my heart would skip a beat. I couldn't help but sing along with his parts. I even squealed once or twice for him. I don't think he even saw me, much less recognized me.

_(Lead and Odd)_

_There you go!_

_(Lead)_

_You never ask WHY_

_It's all a big LIE_

_Whatever you DO_

_(Lead and Odd)_

_You think you're special!_

_(Lead)_

_But I know_

_(Drummer)_

_And I know_

_(Bassist)_

_And I know_

_(Lead and Odd)_

_And we know that your not!_

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_(Lead)_

_And shove them in my face!_

_(Lead and Odd)_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today!_

The lead singer and Odd singing the chorus together was the perfect melody to keep the song going. Not many musicians were as talented as Odd was, especially considering he plays guitar and sings at the same time. After this chorus there was a type of simple musical ballad in the song.

_(Lead)_

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_(Odd)_

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_(Lead)_

_And don't try to tell me what's right_

_(Lead and Odd)_

_For me!_

_And don't tell me what I should do!_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away!_

The chorus played again and they put a perfect ending to a beautiful song, even if the meaning wasn't the best. They added a guitar solo at the end; well Odd randomly put it in. He was still a gloater and a bragger, I could tell. He was just trying to show his skills at the guitar.

Since opening acts usually play two songs, they were going to play one more before Blink 182 came onstage.

"Alright guys. Change of plans. We were going to do a new song from our debut album, but Mr. Della Robbia says he wants to play a ballad. Odd, since you wrote this and you sing it, get up on the mic, bro!" Odd did as he was told. He ran up to the mic. On his way he was playing bits and pieces of the guitar solo from Freebird, earning him many cheers and wistles from the audiences' girls. He was extremely toned and good looking as well. He kept his old hairstyle. I guess that would be a good stunt for a band to use for popularity. Odd suddenly spoke into the mic.

"Sorry to disappoint everyone out there, wait, no I'm not." Everyone in the crowed laughed. It was like he had some manipulative spell on everyone. Even I laughed ridiculously at his stupid joke. "It's just, there's this girl that I used to hang out with. She was my best friend through everything. She had beautiful pink hair, which to this day I have no idea if it was dyed or not. She loved another though, and I never got the chance. I miss her. A lot. As a matter of fact, I loved her! Scratch that, I love her. I don't know where she is, but wherever you are, I Miss You. If anyone knows an Aelita Stones, please, I beg of you, send her here! Oh wait, James. You have to sing the first part, dude."

Yumi looked at me with a pale facial expression, and Ulrich just stared at the stage. I didn't know what to think, so I didn't speak. I just listened to what Odd had to say in his song.

"Oh right!" James (the lead singer) started to sing. The drummer started to play, as well. A slow beat…

_(Lead)_

_I miss you…_

_Hello there_

_The angle from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim_

_Of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if you want_

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends…_

My heart was beating a million times a second. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Yumi was just bawling, even Ulrich had a tear in his eye as he smiled at me. Yumi grabbed a hold of me and moved her head closer to mine.

"Aelita, go see him after this song is over. If you don't, you'll regret it." I nodded in response as Odd started to sing the lyrics.

_(Odd)_

_Where are you?_

_And I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep_

_I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody as always_

_The sixth straight darkness_

_Comes creeping on_

_So haunting every time_

_And as I stare I counted_

_The webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things_

_And eating their insides_

_My indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

_Stop this pain tonight._

_Don't waste your time on me_

_You're already_

_The voice inside my head_

_(Repeat x2)_

_(Lead)_

_I miss you…_

_(Odd Repeats Chorus x4)_

_(Lead)_

_I miss you…_

_I miss you…_

_I miss you..._

_I miss you…_

_I miss you…_

Everyone around me had tears in their eyes and their lighters out, swaying to the rhythm to the song as it ended. Many of them were staring at me, knowing that I was the one he was speaking of.

**Odd POV:**

I had my eyes closed while I sang the song, as not to let anyone on or off stage know that I was crying. I felt as if my very soul had been ripped out of me. I quickly took my instrument, bowed, and got off the stage. I didn't want anyone to see how hurt I looked. If only I could see her just one more time, then my life would be complete. I know I should be more than happy with what I have. I'm rich, famous, glorified, respected…but there's one thing that I'm not. And that is loved. I want to be loved by her. Not just any girl. I want my Princess or no one…

"Hey, Odd, why did you decide to change the song all of the sudden?" Miles asked. I turned to his direction, with tears in my eyes. I didn't look up.

"I think I saw a girl out there that I thought I would never see again. I just had to let her know how I felt. Do you think I did a good job?" I asked, the tears subsiding.

"Odd, you poured your heart out into that. If I were a girl that would sweep me off my feet in no time" he said with a thumbs up. Miles was like a brother to me. He was almost as close to me as me and Ulrich were back in high school.

"Thanks, man. I really owe you one. Let's go the autograph booth and get this over with, shall we?" I said, not seeming to enthusiastic about it. I hated huge crowds, especially when they were based on me.

"It'll be fine, man. I promise! If she's here, she'll be in that line. I promise." He gave me a smile that for some reason reminded me of Jeremie Belpois. Boy do I miss him…Lord have mercy on his soul.

We got to the autograph booth in about 15 minutes. This place was much bigger than it appeared. When we got to the booth, I was amazed by how many people where lined up! There were four lines, one for each member. James and I had the most, and then was our drummer, and then the bassist. We didn't really care how many people we got because it didn't matter. We just played for fun.

**Aelita POV:**

"Yumi…I can't! I just can't face him right now! I want to so bad, but I just can't! I'll give him a call sometime next week and-"Yumi interrupted me.

"No! Aelita, he's part of a new band. He could be in Russia next week for all we know!" she was exaggerating, yes, but she did have a point. This could be the last time I see him again if I don't do this.

"Ok Yumi, I'll go, but let me stay here for a moment or two to collect what I'm going to say, ok?" I said and put a hand on Yumi's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be there, I promise." I reassuringly said. We were in the bathroom that was about 10 feet from the exit. And the booth was just across from the bathrooms, so I was fine.

"Ok." She said and went to see Odd with Ulrich.

**Yumi POV:**

I left the bathroom to find Ulrich leaning against the brick wall that was the bathroom wall.

"Well is she gonna go?" he asked curiously.

"She said she would when she felt comfortable." I replied. He looked at me skeptically.

"So she's not going." he blankly said.

"Oh no. She's going! Even if I have to drag her over there, she's going to go!" Yumi yelled in triumph, but realizing that her plan was an obvious failure, she decided to let Ulrich talk to her.

Ulrich stuck his head into the bathroom just enough so Aelita could hear him.

"Hey, Aelita, I need to talk to you about this situation." Aelita slowly drudged out of the restroom. "Look, Aelita. You need to do this. I promise it'll be worth it." Ulrich smiled at her with the utmost compassion and understanding that he could. He had pulled this trick a few times with me and it usually worked, so maybe this would convince her, as well.

"Ok, Ulrich. I'll go to the line, and I'll talk to him for a minute. But I want to be last so I can have a long conversation and not one that is rushed. You understand, right?" she pleaded.

"Of course! That makes sense. Sure, just don't wait too long, ok?"

"Ok." she said with a light smile. She told us she was going to get something to eat, and we agreed to let her go as long as she came back.

About 15 minutes had passed and the line had gotten MUCH shorter, but Aelita was still waiting in line to get a drink. Five more minutes passed and we could see a pink splotch coming through the group of teenagers.

"Whoa…who's the babe, man?" one of the teens said.

"Be careful, dude. That's the lead guitarist from An Odd Kiwi's girl! He talked about a pink haired girl…" one of the other teens said.

"Oh. Hey pinky! Good luck with that guitarist!"

"Umm…thanks?" Aelita said, and then hurried towards me and Ulrich.

"Do you know those jerks?" Ulrich defensively asked me.

"No, I think they just heard about Aelita from the concert. Speaking of which, the line is short now, Aelita. It's time for you to go."

"Oh, but I'm so nervous!"

"You'll do fine, Princess." Aelita looked shocked when I said that. No one had called her Princess in quite some time.

"Yes, Aelita, you're still our Princess." Ulrich said and gave her a thumbs up.

"Just pretend like it's a tower on Lyoko." I said, making Aelita more at ease.

"Ok, I'll try" Aelita said and smiled as she walked towards the booth.

**Odd POV:**

"Miles, it's been almost 30 minutes and still no sign of her. I was stupid to think she was here." I said with a sigh of defeat. My head was down, but it looked normal because I was signing posters for a bunch of stupid girls.

"Don't worry about it, Odd. There's still a bunch of people here. Who knows, she could just be waiting until there's no one around." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder and patted it twice. It was enough inspiration to last until the day was over.

"Well, Odd. You always said you would make it big!" I looked up to find someone I never expected to see. It was Ulrich!

"Ulrich! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him in a comforting, but reasonably manly hug. That's when I saw Yumi by his side.

"Oh sorry, Yumi. I didn't mean to take your property." They both blushed. "I can't believe you guys are here! I missed you!" I said as I engulfed Yumi is a tender embrace. Ulrich didn't seem to mind.

"You know how obsessed we are with Blink, and when we heard they were having a Reunion Concert we couldn't stay away!" Yumi said, still in my arms. I let go soon enough.

"So this is what you've been doing as a career? Playing guitar in a rock band? I never would have thought that it would actually happen." Ulrich remarked as I sat back down at the booth.

"What did you expect? I'm Odd the Magnificent!" I said. Right after that my stomach growled, "I'm also Odd the Walking Stomach!"

"Ya know, your metabolism is going to catch up with you one of these days." Yumi laughed.

"Yeah, but that's then and this is now, right?" I said, standing back up to stretch my legs, "Hey, you haven't seen Aelita have you?"

"I'll give you a hint. She has pink hair, and she's 4 people down the row." Ulrich said, using his thumb to point behind him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The once young and innocent little girl I once knew had now blossomed into a full fledged adult. She was…stunning to say the least.

"Oh man…what am I going to say?" I said to myself, "Miles! Help me out here! You're good with girls!"

"Na man, you're on your own this time." Miles said and propped his feet up on his booth. No one was left as his spot, so why did it matter?

"Screw you, too." I said and smiled at him. He threw a pin at me and smiled back.

"Well, Scrawny. I'm going to leave you to speak with Aelita. Call me if you ever get the chance to hang out again." Ulrich said as he handed me his number in the form of a business card.

"I'll be near Kadic in two weeks! We're doing a school tour. I'll call you up then, ok? AND I AM SVELTE!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, good buddy." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's arm and they walked away. It was obvious that they had been a couple for some time now. I guess he finally got the nerve to ask her out.

**Aelita POV:**

I was in the line, four or five people from Odd, when I noticed Ulrich and Yumi talking with him. They were having a type or reunion right there in front of everyone! Part of my hopes he treats me the same way, and part of me hopes he ignores me. It took about 10 minutes, but Ulrich and Yumi seemed content with their stay and headed back to where I was.

"Odd's psyched to see you, Aelita! He's all nervous, so don't do anything stupid. I hope for the best!" Yumi said, as Ulrich dragged her away to let me see Odd. The next three people went by quickly, so I got my chance very soon.

"So who am I making this out to, huh?" Odd said, without looking up to see who it was. He obviously could care less about signing autographs.

"A-E-L-I-T-A" I said, trying to see if he would catch on and look up.

"Ok…A-E-L-I….Aelita!" he then looked up. They say the eyes are the gateway into someone's soul. All that I saw in those gorgeous blue eyes was love. Love and compassion.

"Hi Odd…I heard the song you sang. It was beautiful." I mumbled. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter as the blushing started to come along. Odd sprang up from his chair and grabbed my arm. He led to me to back stage where there were only a few people. They noticed me and started to mumble about 'that pink haired girl' and 'I can't believe she came'.

"A beautiful song, for a beautiful girl." he said as he held my chin up with his hand, "I thought I saw you out there! Pink hair isn't that common." he said while winking at me. My blush became even redder as I fumbled my feet. I finally got the courage, and made a move towards a hug. He gladly accepted.

"Odd, I've missed you for so long." I said as a tear ran down my cheek. I closed my eyes to stop them, but they kept flowing. Odd reached his hand up and wiped them off, "Did…*sniffle*…did you really mean all of that?"

"Of course I did, Princess. Every night since we left Kadic, I've read this song. Every night I would think of you and dream of seeing you just once more." He pulled away, but kept his hands on my shoulders. I had my hands around his neck, "I love you, Aelita. I always have, and I always will. If you don't feel the same way, I can accept that. But there is no way I will ever find a woman that means as much to me as you do…" a tear ran down his cheek. I couldn't help it; I loved him.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. We stayed like that for at least 5 minutes before I broke the ice. I pulled his head down quickly into a long, passionate kiss. He froze for a minute, but soon caught on and began to kiss me back. We didn't use tongue and we didn't have a make out session. It was just a meaningful kiss that was so far overdue.

"I love you too, Odd. Don't you ever leave me again!" I exclaimed. He didn't let go of me, reassuring me that he never would.

"Don't worry, Princess. You and I can be together forever. I promise." he said as he pulled me into a loving embrace.

"Let me call Yumi and tell her that YOU'RE taking me home." I said as I pointed at him and took my phone out. Yumi squealed in the phone so loud that everyone around me heard it.

"I'm so happy for you! I told you this would work!" she screamed. I heard Ulrich tell her to be quite. Typical man.

"OK OK, Yumi, no need to get jealous." I said and laughed, "ODD IS BETTER THAN ULRICH HA HA HAHA HA!" then I quickly hung up before she would reply with a comeback.

"Come on, you. I've got to take you home." Odd said as he pulled me into one final kiss. I guess…I do deserve to be with someone after all, and that someone is Odd Della Robbia. My lover and caretaker forever and always…

**Ok. No, this isn't perfect and I'm not happy with it, which is why I'm posting it. Leave a comment or message me telling me how I can get better at this type of stuff and what exactly needs work. Please! Oh, and the songs are Shut Up by Simple Plan and I Miss You by Blink 182!**


End file.
